merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Merlin Wiki
The wiki about the Merlin TV series that using the Real World Point of View. 2011-12-26_011837.jpg|Aithusa|link=http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Series_5|linktext=Cliffhangers at the end of Series 4 will be explained in Series 5. S02e03_mordred_01_512x288.jpg|Mordred|link=http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Mordred|linktext=Will we see Mordred in Series 5? 2011-12-26_011554.jpg|Gwen's Coronation|link=http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sword_in_the_Stone|linktext= Gwen is crowned Queen of Camelot by Arthur! Agravaine dead and still.png|Agravaine dies|link=http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Agravaine_de_Bois|linktext=One of Morgana's most powerful allies, Agravaine, was killed by Merlin. SOPA threatens this Wiki- sign against it now ---- Featured Character: Sir Leon Leon is a knight who was first seen in a jousting tournament while Myror was trying to assasinate Arthur. He later was apart of a variety of events, like, recovering information on sorcerers, angrily serving a troll and helping Merlin stop Arthur from killing Uther. When the Great Dragon attacked Camelot and he appeared to die in it's flames, he furthermore survived since he was seen in Camelot later. He participated in a battle between Camelot,Cenred and an army of the dead, he was a prominent figure in the battle and helped Camelot win. He was later seen in the taven, where he was spat in the face by a possessed Gaius. After, was almost killed by Cenred's men when him and a few knights crossed the border, but he was saved by a bunch of Druids by using the Cup of Life. This leaded Morgause to take the Cup of Life and conquer Camelot with an immortal army, and watched Morgana being crowned queen. He refused to serve Morgana, which made Gwen secretly free him and escape Morgana's reign. He later became a Knight of the Round Table and helped take back Camelot. He was later involved in many adventures like, vanquishing the Dorocha, recovering a Dragon egg and being possessed by a Lamia. When Morgana became queen again, he fled and joined forces with Arthur as he took back Camelot, he survived the battle as he was sen at Guinevere's coronation. :Go to page... ---- 75px|link= Featured Creature: Elanthia Beetles The Elanthia Beetles are insects conjured by dark magic, to enter someones brain and cure them of their ills. Edwin Muirden used them to cure Morgana to gain Uther's trust, so he could eventually paralyze the king and kill him. :Go to page... ---- 75px|link= Featured Location: Daobeth Daobeth was a kingdom that was the most powerful of the five kingdoms, until it was defeated by Dragons. I was seen on both journeys to the Isle of the Blessed. The first time if only made a brief appearance. The second time it was explained in a deleted scene, but it actually appeared, as it was seen as Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table were staying there for the night. :Go to page... ---- Magical Poll What is your favourite episode from Series 4? The Darkest Hour The Wicked Day Aithusa His Father's Son A Servant of Two Masters The Secret Sharer Lamia Lancelot du Lac A Herald of the New Age The Hunter's Heart The Sword in the Stone Wiki stats Total active users: Total edits: Total articles: Total images: Total Wiki views: ---- Find Merlin on Twitter & Facebook ---- Enterthe Merlin's mystery competition Monthly Spell [[Spells#The Sword in the Stone: Part Two|''"Hleap on bæc!."]] Translation- "Leap on your back!" ---- Merlin Activity Blogs Contribute To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the 'community portal''' for more tips and ideas on what you can work on. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__